The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a composite insole which allows transpiration to occur and to an insole thus obtained.
The present state of the art includes various solutions for manufacturing shoe accessories, in particular insoles which combine an aesthetic quality result with healthy hygienic conditions and comfort for user""s foot.
More particularly, the use of new fabrics of synthetic material as a substitute for natural materials, e.g. cork, to manufacture inner soles, plantars or insoles has yielded important results in terms of improving hygienic and health conditions of the foot, in particular owing to their water-repellence and vapor-permeability properties.
However, there still remains the drawback that many synthetic materials used in said fabrics can cause unpleasant sensations, e.g. irritations or allergies, affecting feet having particularly sensitive skin, for which natural materials would be more suitable.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a method which makes it possible to manufacture a composite and vapor-permeable insole, thereby associating aesthetic and qualitative properties of a natural material with the transpiration advantages of synthetic material fabrics.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method which makes it possible to manufacture an insole having vapor-permeable properties confined to localized and preset regions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an insole which allows transpiration to take place at a vapor-permeable portion localized in preset regions of said insole, preferably where foot perspiration is higher.
These and other objects which will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved, according to a first aspect of the present invention, by a method of manufacturing a vapor-permeable composite insole as described in the accompanying claims 1-5.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a composite insole suitable for allowing transpiration as described in the accompanying claims 6-16.